


Favor, Won

by maevecurrywrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ragnarok, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevecurrywrites/pseuds/maevecurrywrites
Summary: A Grandmaster, Loki, Scrapper 142 aboard the Commodore fic.NSFW. SMUT. ORGY. ANAL. FMF, MM, MFM.





	Favor, Won

Loki stood at the Grandmaster’s side, clad in the garments that had been  
delivered to his room a little more than an hour earlier. After Hela had sent  
him spiraling through space and time, he’d found himself unceremoniously  
deposited in the wasteland that comprised much of Saakar. Once he’d freed  
himself from the net they’d cast, he’d managed to convince the locals that he  
was of such a status that he’d be of far greater value if presented to their ruler  
as opposed to serving as their evening meal. A bit of humility, a dash of  
adoration, and several exhausting rounds of flirting later, Loki had become the  
Grandmaster’s new favorite companion piece.

The garments consisted of a long, flowing under-tunic of bright yellow with  
deep blue geometric accents, and a robe of sparkling azure blue with  
matching sandals. He’d questioned Topaz, the Grandmaster’s right hand, as  
to why such ornate attire was necessary and she’d commented, unsmiling.  
“Party. One hour. Throne room.”

Biting back a sarcastic retort, he’d bowed deeply, then pressed his palms  
together upon rising. “Many thanks to you, lovely lady.”

She’d snorted as she turned on her heel and departed abruptly, and Loki had  
rushed to ready himself. An invitation to what he assumed was an esteemed  
event so early on was surely cause for celebration, and tardiness, he felt,  
might not be well received.

When he reached the throne room with but a few minutes to spare, he found it  
completely empty but for the Grandmaster himself. He grinned widely, waving  
Loki to his side.

“Come, come. We’re a bit…erm…behind the others. Walk with me, you  
gorgeous creature.”

He offered his arm, and Loki accepted, both of them walking, elbows linked,  
until they reached the ship hangar. The Grandmaster released Loki’s arm in  
order to enter the bay door’s passcode, which Loki made a mental note of as  
he spoke.

“Begging your pardon, but Topaz indicated that…”

“Oh my, you’re wondering if I’ve hoodwinked you somehow into thinking you’d  
been invited to a non-existent party in order to…to…well, I’m sure you’ve  
imagined something already so there’s no point to my doing the same, is  
there? Of course not. And there is, in fact, a party.” The door slid open, and  
the Grandmaster pointed to a semi-circular vessel, located directly to their left,  
a work of gleaming gold, red and silver. “My ship of fools, my ship of fun, my  
ship of fabulousness. The Commodore. The rest of my guests are already  
tucked safely inside, it would appear.” He extended his arm once again. “Help  
an old man climb aboard, won’t you?”

Loki nodded, smirking. “It would be my utmost pleasure, Grandmaster.”  
The Grandmaster laughed, using his free hand to pat Loki’s forearm. “Oh,  
yes. Yes. That is…the right answer. Just the right one.”

****************************************  
The ship’s doors opened as they approached, and as Loki stepped up and in  
he scanned the room, as always, assessing the threat level. Finding it  
minimal, he scanned once more, this time drinking in the beauty that  
surrounded him. It was a diverse mix of forty or so humanoids, all shapes,  
sizes and colors, dressed in clothing similar to his own. The robes fostered an  
environment of androgyny, which, frankly, suited him just fine, thank you very  
much. Upon spotting a set of twins holding hands, fiery red hair piled atop  
their heads, his mouth began to water. The Grandmaster called his name and  
as Loki turned toward his voice, another guest caught his eye. She  
was…ethereal. Glowing skin, square jaw, full lips that begged for so very  
many things, wavy chestnut hair loose and flowing to her waist, deep brown  
eyes that were mischievous and full of regret all at once. She met his gaze,  
face expressionless as she downed the contents of the bottle she was holding  
in one long, swift gulp. Watching her throat contracting as she swallowed  
seemed to send all the blood in his body straight to his cock, and the half  
smile that appeared upon her face after she gave him the once-over made  
him shudder, leaving him at full mast and throbbing as she disappeared into  
the crowd.

The Grandmaster waved him into the cockpit, where he stood behind Topaz,  
who was seated in the pilot’s chair. He clapped his hands, and the attendees  
grew silent immediately in response.

“Hello, hello, hello. Some of you who’ve been a party guest previously are  
aware that I, being me, lack an actual birthdate and thus, because I hate  
feeling left out, like to…celebrate…the moment of my exploding into existence  
whenever the, erm, urge strikes me. According to Topaz, we are ready for  
takeoff. Onward and upward, my exquisite friends.” He began to sit on the  
wall bench of the cockpit, but stopped midway and resumed his standing  
position. “Oh, another important notation for the first-timers…clothing on this  
particular voyage is optional. And by optional I mean not allowed. Get down to  
it and have it off before the fireworks begin if you wish to remain on board.  
More erections, less ejections!”

As the ship rose the lights dimmed considerably, and within moments it was  
impossible to avoid the articles of clothing being strewn about, all of it coming  
to rest on the floor, which Loki considered to be at least somewhat intentional.  
As the sound system blared out ‘It’s your birthday’ and fireworks flashed  
outside the windows, he exited the cockpit and scanned the main area again,  
searching for the twins. He found them locked in an embrace, caressing each  
other’s faces. As he approached they turned to stare at him, gazed down at  
his cock, then each opened an arm in an invitation for him to join them. One  
stroked him off while the other gently massaged his balls, and he kissed first  
one, then the other, then back and forth, tongues tangling over and over until  
the twins ceased their ministrations and said but two words, breathlessly, in  
unison.

“Lie down.”

Loki did so without hesitation, and one twin straddled his hips, rubbing her clit  
with the head of his cock before taking his length inside her as the other twin  
placed one knee on either side of his head, carefully positioning her pussy  
directly over his mouth and nose. The smell of her was intoxicating, and the  
desire to taste was impossible to resist. Not that he’d considered resisting in  
the slightest. He ran is tongue along her slit, savoring the almost floral  
essence of her as it awakened his taste buds. She moaned loudly when he  
reached her clit, and he grinned against her, then sucked the bud into his  
mouth. Behind her, his cock was being ridden hard by her sister, the slickness  
of her spreading across his lower abdomen as she slammed her pelvis  
against him repeatedly. His hips had begun to thrust upward seeming of their  
own volition, and he was forced to make a concerted effort in order to  
continue pleasuring the glorious wonder whose buttocks were now resting on  
his collar bones. Loki was always easily satisfied if so inclined, though it was a  
temporary satisfaction. With a ship full of potential orgasmic encounters, he  
decided to speed things along, releasing the clit he’d been nipping with his  
teeth and thrusting his tongue deep inside the face-sitting twin. She  
screeched as he circled her walls, then began to grind against him with such  
force he feared she’d break his nose. When he realized the two women were  
moving in sync as they neared their peaks, he lost himself in the sensation,  
and when their walls clenched as one as they came together, grunting and  
groaning and whimpering as they had spoken, in unison, he came as well, his  
own moans muffled by hot, wet flesh. With absolutely no fanfare, the twins  
clambered off him and walked away, hand in hand, as they sought their next  
opportunity for pleasure.

Loki’s, as it turned out, was right beside him, in the form of a heavily-muscled  
Kree that stood at least seven foot tall. It appeared that he’d been indulging  
his voyeuristic side, watching Loki and the twins throughout their brief  
tryst…be it true or not, it was the only reasonable explanation he could  
conjure up as to why the fellow was standing over him, jerking his monstrous  
cock so forcefully that it made Loki cringe just the tiniest bit. He sat up,  
studying the blue skin, appreciating the way it enhanced the definition of the  
Kree’s massive build. For a moment he thought of Thor, then quickly pushed  
the thought away by turning his attention to the dripping, midnight-blue dick.  
Loki knelt, peering upward to meet the Kree’s gaze, running his tongue across  
his lips. The Kree smiled and thrust his hips forward to touch the tip of his  
cock to Loki’s lips, releasing it from his hand and allowing it to rest there until  
Loki wrapped his own hand around the base. Or, rather, attempted to wrap his  
hand around the base…it was simply too massive. He began to circle the  
head with his tongue, stopping to push as deep as possible into the slit,  
eliciting a grunt that vibrated throughout the Kree’s entire body. As he opened  
his jaw in preparation for welcoming as much of the cock as he could into his  
mouth, he wondered how his shifting into a reptilian creature with the ability to  
unhinge would go over, then decided to tough it out. Four inches was all he  
could take and still be able to work it properly, leaving at least six inches out in  
the cold. He added his other hand to the mix, tugging with both as he  
alternated between sucking, licking, and slipping and sliding the cock over his  
lips, then back inside the warm, wet cavern of his mouth. The Kree’s grunting  
grew louder, the sheer volume of it rising above the rest of the erotic sounds  
that permeated the room and nearly drowning out the electronic symphony  
the Grandmaster had chosen for the festivities. Loki’s eyes shifted from left to  
right, taking note of the crowd that had begun to gather around to watch,  
perhaps to see if he’d choke to death during this particular escapade. He  
smirked around the treat in his mouth, eager to prove them wrong if that was  
the case, and sped up his efforts. When the Kree began to thrust, Loki’s  
hands moved to hold him back, pressing with nearly all his strength on the  
fellow’s hips. As he felt the cock in his mouth begin to shudder, he increased  
the level of suction, just in time for the seemingly endless jets of hot cum to  
shoot into his throat. For several seconds he thought he might, in fact, actually  
pass out from lack of oxygen, but just as spots began to appear before his  
eyes the Kree pulled out and away. He swallowed what remained, chin  
dropping to his chest until he saw first one, then a second well-manicured,  
perfectly tanned and glowing foot before him, toes nearly touching his bare  
knees. Those feet were known to all, as they were exposed at all times,  
framed only by sparkling gold sandals. The Grandmaster.

A soft, gentle hand caressed Loki’s hair.

“That was quite a show you put on there. Very enjoyable. Deliciously  
stimulating. Look up and see just how stimulating, won’t you?”

Loki lifted his head to find the Grandmaster’s cock inches from his face,  
glistening, and proudly erect. It was slightly shorter than his own, but possibly  
a bit thicker. He opened his mouth, ready and eager to serve. The  
Grandmaster laughed.

“Oh, well that’s deeply appreciated, absolutely.” He extended his hand. “But I  
must admit that I had a little something else in mind, if you’re erm, interested.  
Are you? Interested?”

Loki’s cock, which had been at full mast since tasting the Kree’s pre-cum,  
twitched and released some essence of its own. He lifted his arm and took the  
Grandmaster’s hand, rising slowly to his feet, admiring the taut, lithe lines of  
the man before him, knowing the same was being done to him in return. He  
grinned widely.

“Indeed I am.”

Loki trailed behind the Grandmaster, still clutching his hand, as they  
approached a bench just inside the cockpit. It, unlike every other resting  
space, was clear. The Grandmaster turned and sat down, and out of the  
corner of his eye Loki saw Topaz smirking as she glanced in their direction.  
Spreading his arms wide, the Grandmaster smirked as well.

“Come, beautiful Loki. Join me. My lap is your lap.”

Loki placed first one knee on the bench next to the Grandmaster’s left hip,  
then the other next to his right. He felt arms wrap tightly around his torso, and  
he rested his own on the Grandmaster’s shoulders. His heart was pounding,  
not just from sexual excitement, but by the thrill of the power this encounter  
had the potential to offer. The Grandmaster leaned his forehead against  
Loki’s.

“My but you’re pretty. Look at those eyes, I could disappear in those eyes.  
Maybe another time, though. There are…other…places I’d like to disappear  
into first.”

With that, the Grandmaster’s lips met his, and Loki opened his mouth to  
accept the tongue that was proffered. When he bit down on it gently, the  
Grandmaster’s hips jerked upward, his cock rubbing against Loki’s briefly.  
They devoured each other, licking, sucking, and Loki’s own hips shifted until  
he made contact with the Grandmasters cock once again, rubbing against it  
furiously. He felt hands slide down his back to his ass, then spreading him  
open. A finger circled his anus, pressure gradually increasing until the tip  
slipped inside. Loki broke their kiss, gasping with pleasure. The  
Grandmaster’s eyes narrowed, brows rising.

“Like that, do you? That’s good news. Incredibly good news.”

The remainder of the digit entered him, then slid back out, then in again  
easily, and when another was added Loki firmly grasped the Grandmaster’s  
shoulders.

“Excellent idea, holding on. I’m starting to think you’ve done this before, Loki.”  
Loki’s eyebrow’s shot up as he shrugged, and the Grandmaster began  
scissoring his fingers, stretching him, readying him for what lay ahead. A third  
finger was inserted, and finally a fourth, the pressure on his prostate driving  
Loki wild, his cock still moving against the Grandmaster’s. When his  
movements grew erratic, the fingers withdrew and hands pushed his hips  
back and away.

“Oh no no, not yet, dear boy. Stand and turn around please.”

Loki did as he was instructed, and was stunned to see not only Topaz staring  
at him, but the beautiful woman with the full lips and full, then empty, bottle  
he’d seen earlier standing before him and doing the same. She was even  
more glorious nude, round breasts with dusky nipples, flat belly, ample hips,  
taut thighs, and…yet another bottle, along with fingerless gloves that reached  
midway up her forearms. Her eyes widened as a closed-lip smile greeted him,  
and she raised the bottle as if in a toast and polished it off, again in a single  
long swig. The Grandmaster tugged on his hips, pulling him down as he  
spoke.

“That’s Scrapper 142. Isn’t she a sight to behold? Mmm, mmm, mmm. She  
attends all my birthday celebrations, though I’m not sure she remembers them  
because she has a strong taste for the spirits, if you catch my drift. Now, ease  
back, won’t you? There you go. Almost. Ah, that’s it. That’s the spot.”

The tip of the Grandmasters cock nudged against his pucker, and Loki  
pushed back and down against it, delighting in the slight sting he felt as the  
head passed through the ring of muscle.

“Oh yes, good and tight. Tight and good. Something tells me you’re going to  
become a permanent fixture ‘round these parts, Loki. That something is your  
snug little hole.”

With that, the Grandmaster pulled Loki back onto his lap, fully seating himself  
inside Loki’s ass in the process. Loki moaned, placed his feet firmly on the  
floor, then began to lift up and sink back down, angling himself so the  
Grandmaster’s cock stroked his prostate every time.

“My, Loki…that’s…that’s…oh…you ride so well. I feel like a show pony. Do go  
a little faster if you can…” Loki increased his speed, and began contracting his  
sphincter muscles. The Grandmaster squealed in delight. “Well how about  
that. He’s squeezing me. You’re squeezing my cock. Great Saakarian stars.  
That is…that’s…”

Loki continued, panting, his hair dripping with sweat, glancing up now and  
again at Scrapper 142, who had one hand between her legs, index finger  
rubbing her clit slowly, sans bottle. The Grandmaster grasped his hips again,  
forcing him to pause, and Loki grimaced in frustration.

It took a moment for the Grandmaster to find his voice. “Scrapper 142, I can’t  
help but notice that you seem to be enjoying the view. Would you care to join  
us?”

142’s voice was deep and melodic. “I thought you’d never ask.” She removed  
her finger from her slit and stepped forward, offering it to Loki. He licked it,  
then sucked the remainder of her juices from it. She pulled it free, then placed  
her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back as she straddled both of them  
and sank down onto Loki’s cock with a groan. Her breasts were level with his  
face, and he took a nipple into his mouth. He released it with a pop as she  
leaned forward, moving his head out of the way just in time to avoid being  
pinned. The Grandmaster leaned forward as well, kissing her sloppily, and the  
smell of booze on her breath nearly made Loki’s eyes water. After their

greeting was completed it was Loki’s turn, her tongue thrusting into his mouth  
roughly. She bit down on his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood, licked the  
wound, then broke the kiss and began to circle her hips.

“That cock of yours is a near perfect fit for me, pretty boy.” She reached out  
and tucked his hair behind his ears.

Loki placed both hands on her waist. “And you pussy exudes warm hospitality  
in spades, darling.”

She slapped him a single time, his head twisting sideways with the force of  
her blow. “I’m NOT your darling.”

He smiled softly. “My most humble apologies for such a grievous offense.”  
Her eyes rolled. “Shut up, pretty boy. Make yourself useful and fuck me  
already.”

Loki began thrusting upward, almost overcome by the dual sensation of  
having the Grandmaster’s cock moving in and out of his ass while his own  
was moving in and out of 142’s pussy. She began to counter his moves,  
canting her hips forward, keeping time with his rhythm. The Grandmaster  
remained still, allowing his companions to do all the heavy lifting while he  
wallowed in ecstasy. He watched 142’s breasts jiggle, reached out to trace  
the muscles of Loki’s back, then peeked around the two to wink at Topaz.  
142 hadn’t indulged at all up until this point, and found herself more than a  
little desperate to come, to float far away and leave the world behind, which  
was her preferred state of mind. She bounced up and down on Loki’s lap, and  
the Grandmaster laughed.

“Ah, Loki, you might want to be a tad more…aggressive. 142 likes it hard.  
Quite hard. The harder the better.”

It was 142’s turn to laugh, still maintaining her pace. “You’d know, wouldn’t  
you, Grandmaster.”

He reached his long arms around the pair, embracing both at once. “Oh I  
would. Yes.” He finally set himself in motion, snapping his hips upward,  
burying his cock as deeply as possible into Loki with each thrust. The action  
sent Loki into a frenzy, and he began slamming himself into 142, who  
expressed her approval with a loud shout of the sort only the inebriated can  
muster.

“NOW THAT’S MORE LIKE IT!”

The moved as one, a sweaty, pleasure hungry amalgamation of flesh, until  
142 began a chant of ‘I’m coming’ that pushed the Grandmaster over the  
precipice, his cock painting Loki’s walls with his essence, and that, combined  
with 142’s vice grip on his own cock, set off an storm within Loki that seemed  
to be more of a seismic event than something as simple as an orgasm. The  
world went dark for him for a moment, the feeling of 142’s head lolling against  
his shoulder sending him crashing back to reality. His entire body jerked, and  
she immediately stiffened, raising her head, their eyes locking for a span of  
time that was infinitesimal and eternal all at once.

The Grandmaster released them, his arms slowly moving back to his sides,  
hands limp on the bench. 142 scrambled off of Loki, turning her back on him  
and the Grandmaster, hips swaying as she left the cockpit in search of more  
liquid memory eraser. Loki watched as she walked away, then rose, the  
Grandmaster’s cock slipping out of him with a wet pop. As he turned,  
intending to express his thanks, a horn sounded, and the party guests began  
picking up the discarding clothing and piling it in a corner.

The Grandmaster nodded at him. “That’s the end of our maiden voyage  
together, Loki. Fresh robes are near the door.”

Loki remained where he was, waiting for something…more. The Grandmaster  
smiled and stood, kissing him softly on the lips.

“You, beautiful boy, were spectacular. I haven’t been this exhausted in eons.  
Literally eons. Thank you.”

Loki smiled, a full-on toothy grin. “You’re quite welcome. And, thank you.  
Perhaps we can do it again sometime?”

The Grandmaster reached out and palmed his cock. “You’ve won my favor  
today, Loki. Saakar is wide open to you…as long as your…erm…you remain  
open to me.”

As Loki walked to pick up his clean garment, the thought crossed his mind  
that perhaps he’d fallen into something right. For a change.


End file.
